


The new leaders ladies and gentlemen

by Gracefanfics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Downworlder Politics, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Control, M/M, Maia deserves better than what i wrote, Peace negotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: Alec dreaded the cabinet meeting because he would have to spend time Lorenzo Rey. Nobody told him about the recent vampire wolves conflict . Now he has to stop maia from (probably rightfully) killing the new vampire clan leader, whatever his name is, negoatate a cease fire, and prompt the high warlock into doing his job.This never would have happened if Magnus was still in charge.(I just wanted a cabinet meeting with the new downworldeaders)





	The new leaders ladies and gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited.  
> I think it's truly a shame there hasn't been a scene of alec calming down a feral werewolf, like in the books. Hence what happens here.
> 
> Sadly. Not a lot of time is spent comforting maia. Maybe I will write something else just to really adnkowlwdge the trauma maia has just witnessed.
> 
> I really have no idea who the new vampire clan leader is. Sorry.

Alec was actually dreading his day. He didn't dread anything anymore besides when people lost sight of Clary for more than 12 hours which normally resulted in the world suddenly ending again. And making a mistake as a leader like before…. But well, point being. Alec didn't dread much. Too much had happened and he was more comfortable with not only leading but what type of leader he wanted to be. 

“I can't do it Magnus I have to cancel. “ 

Alec could feel his boyfriend roll his eyes through the phone. They had this same conversation at least 12 times in the past week. And it was now 5 minutes till the council meeting. His council meeting that he created and decided to meet monthly. Alec felt bad about bugging Magnus with this , especially with what had happened. Magnus had more than enough of his own problems to deal with he didn't need alec winning to him about this on top of everything else. But in alecs defense. He was going to be stuck talking. Being polite to Lorenzo Rey all day. 

“I could fake a greater demon attack on the city. All hands on deck whoops so sorry we can't meet today. “ 

“we already discussed how that plan wouldn't work. “ Magnus responded. As if he's actually help break alec out of his duties. As if this meeting really was going to be cancelled. God alec loved that man. 

“but babe” alec whined. Knowing he was being extra unfair now and playing dirty. “if I cancelled we could spend all day together” 

He heard Magnus suck in sharp breath “that's. Not fair” he responded after a solid minute where alec knew Magnus was picturing the day of them together. Using babe was practically unfair. Magnus went nuts for that pet name. 

“I know. I'm sorry.” 

“these meeting were your idea. “ 

“yah but now I have to deal with “ alec stopped himself from saying Lozano Rey just as the warlock walking into the room. Speak of the devil he thought uncharitably.  
“deal with new clave bullshit. “ he finished smoothly. 

“he's there with you isn't he? “ Magnus responded. 

“I don't know what your talking about this is completely different than the usual clave bullshit. “ 

“I'm hanging up now. “ 

“love you too “ 

“....love you. “ 

The phone card ended. And alec shook himself. Time to face the music. He put on his best smile. 

“Lorenzo. Thank you for coming. “ 

“oh I wouldn't have missed this. Remember I won't be going easy on you unlike some people. “ 

“I wouldn't have it any other way. Please help yourself to refreshments “ alec gestured to the side table of foods and drinks carry had helped him with. This was going to suck big time. He could already tell.  
/////  
Alec hated being right sometimes. First off he had been stuck alone with Lorenzo (making small talk about pottery because that was literally the only topic that got him to stop making jabs about Magnus. ) 

And then things had gotten worse because maia, who had been visiting Izzy and Clary before the meeting walked into the room the same time the new vampire clan leader did. Which apparently there was some beef there (understatement of the fucking century) because as soon as maia saw him she lost it. Alec had never seen her this angry, not even when she had been trying to kill have because she thought he had hurt her friend. No. From the second maia had seen the new leader she was in a rage. Losing control of her wolf rage. Which is how alec found himself in his current situation, pinning down a raging wolf, to the best of his ability. without weapons (he was trying to calm maia down not hurt her) he sincerely hoped his stamina outlasted hers because there was only so long her could hold her down while avoiding being bit. (Her claws, he didn't even try to avoid, unless they were aimed at something vital. That was going to suck later. Izzy and Magnus were going to kill him. And he was definitely going to be replaced as head of the institute.) 

Running out of ideas and words fast, alec found himself singing the lullaby he use to sing to his siblings after their parents had judged them too old to be comforted. Normally it shocked whoever was listening into laughing because alec was big and angry and couldn't sing for shit. And the lyrics were truly nonsensical. 

After the fifth time singing the song, slowly but surely, maia stopped struggling and was looking at him queerly. He could tell even though maia was still in her wolf form. He kept “singing” until maia changed back. 

He very carefully didn't look at her and didn't let her up, ignoring his growing embarrassment about pinning a now mostly naked woman. Better to get a read of the situation than have to do this all over again. 

“someone want to fill me in “ he said, carefully keeping his voice soft, non judgemental as he could. And for the first time sense the...situation had started, taking stock of the room. The vampire was by the door, posed to run if maia slipped even an inch. Lorenzo was sitting sipping a drink, ignoring everything and tapping on his phone. Alex fought down a stab of hate for the man. Luckily. The fight hadn't attracted any of the others in the institute. Thank God. 

“some wolves attacked our home. We taught them a lesson. Not that any of your concern shadowhunter. “ the vampire replied just maia shouted (and started struggling again but thankfully not changing ) 

“they slaughtered my pack for no reason!” 

Shit. He had to get this under control and fast. But really by all rights he should just let maia have the guy. Doing the only thing he could think of besides that, alec pushed his embarrassment away and shifted from pinning maia to giving her a hug.  
“I am so sorry you lost your family” 

And just like that, she was crying. Because she had lost her family. All of them from the sound of it. 

Alec held her until her breaths evened out and she started to pull away. Alec let her go and immediately turned his back on her and took of his shirt so she could have something besides her tattered clothes on. This meeting was going to be awkward anyway. Him being shirtless wouldn't matter that much. God he wished Magnus was here. 

Alec addressed the vampire first. Hoping to every deity ever that maia was too exhausted to get worked up again. 

“why were the wolves attacking the hotel?” 

The vampire gave an elegant shrug. Playing innocent. Alec could tell he was faking it. 

“they claimed to be looking for some rogue vampire, that we were hiding her , as if all vampires are alike. When we told them she wasn't there , they attacked us. Attacked me. Surely you're not suggesting we don't defend ourselves?” 

Alec quickly grabbed maias shoulder again. It wouldn't be enough to actually stop her but it was enough to settle her down again. 

Alec gave the vampire the same fake smile he gave Lorenzo. “of course not. I'm just trying to get a clear picture of what's happened. Now I got a report of one vampire named heidi escaping from her rehabilitation center. Was this who the wolves were looking for?” 

The vampire reluctantly nodded. Definitely guilty. 

“Heidi is on record for not only attack shadowhunters but she has drained children. It was only because of her….unfair treatment and resection that we were allowed to send her somewhere other than the clave. Since she's run away and rejected that program she won't be offered a second chance. Please spread the word that anyone helping her will share her fate. I really don't want to send anyone to the clave for reasons all explain after this….situation has dealt with. “ 

“what could possibly make a shadowhunter…” 

Alec cut the selie representative off. And had they arrive? 

“please have some patients. I promise I will explain everything. “ 

Alec finally turned back to maia. 

“what happened ?” He asked softly. 

“Jordan. Had just stopped by. “ She explained haltingly. Her hands opening and closing like she was desperately trying to control herself. Alec didn't blame her one bit. 

“he was explaining how he had fallen into heidi's trapped because she had killed his partner. And how he was resigning from the prator because he knew he fucked up when all of a sudden all of the new York clan showed up. Demanded he be turned over. Nobody knew what was going on and then without waiting for us to respond they attacked and slaughtered everyone. “ maia was shaking now. With rage and grief and shame. “jordan jumped in front of me, saved my life. I dragged him back to the freezer and…” maia stopped talking. 

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Allowing himself only a half a moment to collect his thoughts. 

“I see. “ he replied, impossibly trying to seem neutral. He turned back to the vampire.  
“was anyone hurt when the wolves lost control in your home?” 

He felt maia tense under his hand and he squeezed her shoulder hard. Do not do anything. He tried to warn. 

“they attacked us!” the vampire defended, extremely defensively. That was a no then. 

Alec hummed noncommittally. If he called the vampire out then he might as well close the meeting now. But still all of that blood shed over what was probably nothing. God he was worse than Lorenzo. The warlock at least just did nothing. 

“let me see if I have a clear picture of what happened. The prator wolves were hunting Heidi, probably hoping to get to her before she murdered anyone else or shadowhunters had to get involved. They lost one of their own, and then “lost control “ in your home. To which the wolf, Jordan was going to resign from his post and, correct me if I'm wrong , would probably been handed over to you anyway so that way the clan continued to work with the prator instead of breaking whatever agreement use to stand. And instead of that happen you decided to retaliate. “ 

The vampire opened his mouth to obviously defend himself again. Alec so wasn't in the mood to hear it. 

“I understand.” He lied through his teeth. “you are a new leader and had no way of knowing great Jordan was going to submit himself to his just punishment. You had to prove that you could protect the clan. “ 

Maia was going to kill him for saying this. She was going to turn and bite his head right off. 

But the vampire relaxed, which was progress  
“exactly. “ 

“if I might suggest something. “ alec didn't actually let anyone say no. Because they would. He turned to Lorenzo “I apologize if I am wrong about this. What I have learned of the high warlock duties is from Magnus and “Magnus forgive him. Please please forgive me. He thought desperately as he talked. “I know Magnus did things...differently than other high warlocks. So does a proper” god alec wanted to throw up. “high warlock, like yourself manage these disputes? Keeping the wolves and vampires from warring, is that part of your jurisdiction?” 

Lorenzo nodded. “of course, I hired the best wolf vampire mediator this side of the country. I'm not some thug imposter who doesn't know what he's doing. “ the unlike magnus went unsaid. God alec wanted to murder him. So bad. He took another breath. 

“than perhaps, you can leave how to contact your mediator for the others for next time there is a conflict. “ alec forced a sunny smile at Lorenzo. “and then the next time,” he addressed the vampire, (he should really learn his name but right now alec couldn't care less) you can have the individuals punished instead of taking it out on all the wolves of new York. 

“I suppose “ the vampire replied, practicality radiating with false bravado. 

“going forward. I'd suggest vampires stay away from we territory unless they have maias specific invite. Since the clan did just slaughter her pack, any vampire found in her territory, she gets to decide what to do with the trespassers. We won't help or punish her for anything she chooses to do with them. “ 

Alec looked around the room. “deal?” 

Reluctant nods all around. Nobody wanted to take orders from a shadowhunter. He knew that. 

Alec took another breath. “now. You all should know that the clave is sending prisoners to a secret torture prison and nor the guard. And until we get more information we don't have the power to expose them and shut it down. I will keep my shadowhunters in line. Border patrols between the wolves and vampires territory and demon hunts only. Please do not make me have to arrest any downworlders for the foreseeable future. The except, being Heidi. And any one who is helping her will be sent with letter labeling them as a child killer. “ alec looked right at the new vampire later as he laid out his threat. Hopefully he will do something like what Raphael did with Camille. Keep it in house. Make her disappear. Alec wasn't hopeful. 

“now. It's been a really. Really long day. “ (it had not. The meeting hadn't even been an hour. ) “and I'm sure everyone wants to get outta here as quick as possible. Does anyone have anything else they'd like to discuss before we disband for the month?” 

For a second. Alec holed that that would truly be the end of the meeting. Instead a moment later everyone was shouting questions and demands for information about this new prison. 

And when that was done. The selie stood up.  
“I have a report.” And then talked about as far as alec could see absolutely nothing. For 3 hours. 

By the end of it, alecs sounds had scabbed over and his whole body ached. He was contemplating stabbing himself. When the selie finally. Mercifully. Fell silent. 

“Thank You. “ alec nodded and said as seriously as he could manage. “council dismissed. “ like hell he was giving anyone else the chance to continue this meeting. “see you all next month.” He continued and wasn't that a depressing thought. Had have to go through this again in just four weeks. Why why did he think this was a good idea again?  
//////  
After everyone had left. And Clary had lent maia some clothes. Alec bribed Simon into driving him over to Magnus’s. God he needed a hug so bad right now.  
/////

Needless to say no in flat him live it down that he forgot to apply an irazte. In alecs defense he had been really fucking exhausted.


End file.
